the true story
by Antauri fan 4 ever
Summary: Lily and Jake have an affair with James and when James realizes that he inst the father they agreed if they are to die he would be sent to live with Jake were he would be safe... but what it is he even more danger?  R&R...
1. wanted

**Coauthor wanted, **

**I know I have many mistakes in my work so I will be trying to find someone to help with editing and grammar errors. **

** The reason why I can't do it myself is 1. I'm very busy**

**2. I only have about 2 hours on my computer before my brother can take it.**

**3. I am not very good at sentence fluency**

**4. I haven't read harry potter in a YEAR or been able to watch more than a few episodes of swat Kats because most of the episodes are in different langue's on YOUTUBE. So I am not the best at knowing the character as well as some other people.**

**Please not I will be ok with their being more than one coauthor to this story and if you want to be the coauthor PM me or just leave a comment**

**-twillightmoon of thunder clan**


	2. Chapter 2

The storm

It was a dark and stormy night. The type of night that fear is born and blood is shed_, when you can't find _safety **only evil**. Or as it seemed in a small little house, a baby boy is playing and the parents arguing.

"Lily why!" the older male said in voice in anger. "James it happened before I met you" Lily said in a voice of worry. "What do you mean it happened before we met? Of course it did, harry was born a month after we wed!" James told lily in an angry voice. "Ok so I did have Harry with Jake but when he found out I was having his son he said to be with you so Harry would not be in danger!" "Well he is two times the danger here! For one you know who is after us and two he is half Kat look at him he clearly resembles Jake more! If anyone saw him we would all be found out!" Lily looked at James in shock. "Lily you cannot doubt it our son is not welcome in our world…" Lily looks at him in shock. "you don't mean" James looks at Harry in sadness and a tear ran down his face "Yes we both know he will find us eventually, and that your sister would not show Harry the same love we would…" it looked like he was having trouble muttering out the last few words before finding the strength to say it "we should demand that Jake Clawson would be Harry's official godparent" they both looked sad and frightened for their son "At least this way Jake will teach Harry magic along with his friend Chance" Lily said trying to find a bright side to that was happing. "I just hope that they will accept" James said with tears running down his face looking down on his son who looked like a black cat with silver strips. James looked at his son even though James would give his life for Harry, and he knew Lily would to. But one thing was worrying James,_ what if Jake does not want his own son?_

James looked over at Lily who just got out some paper and a quill and started to write. She then screamed at the roar of thunder that just hit the ground outside. "Sorry James the storm frightened me" Lily said in a surprisingly cheerful voice. Then she immediately got back to writing then she closed the letters and got up from the chair she was sitting in. "James the letters are ready to send" In lily's hand were two letters one for Jake and one for Dumbledore. Lily called for our owls. One of them she gave a letter and let it fly off. But for the second one she gave to the owl was for Jake and grabbed her wand and sent it in to MegaKat city to find Jake. And whispered to the owl "do not stop until opened" and sent the second owl off into a portal. "James we made the right choice"

Out of nowhere there was a loud boom Lily soon noticed that some broke in. She soon realized who it was and she ran in fear for her and Harry's lives .At that moment Lily grabbed Harry and ran into his room and hid by his crib. Harry started to cry. Then not a second after the Lily herd the killing curse, then a loud thud. Lily was crying knowing what the thud was "_James no"._ Lily said silently. Lily hared He who must not be named coming up the stairs. The door opened, Lily grabbed her son her son and said "no not harry anything but harry!" she said in a blood curdling scream.

"To late girl" and pointed his wand at Lily. With a loud thud she was dead. Then the dark figure pointed his wand at harry. And said the killing curse but, before he did a bright light formed around him and sent the cruse right back to figure. And instead of harry the dark figure dropped dead.

Line brake line brake line brake line brake line brake line brake line brake line brake line brake

Later in Dumbledore's office,

Dumbledore was still reading the letter. He could not believe that they chanced godparents, not a seconded after an old man came in "professor what brings you to my office?" Dumbledore said in a strange wise voice. "Grim news I am afraid" Dumbledore looked shocked but interested in Snape had to say "while let it out" "I am sad to inform you Lily and James Potter are dead" Snape said in a grim yet sad voice.

Dumbledore had many thoughts going through his head. But only one bothered him, harry "what about their son?" Dumbledore said in worried tone. "He is alive and… survived the killing curse" Snape said with his voice surrounded in mystery "Ah thank you for informing me, oh and Snape before you leave can you fetch Hagrid for me I need a favor of him" Snape with a strange look on his face, then nodded and left the room.

After Snape left Dumbledore picked up the letter that had said that a lad named Jake Clawson would be the god father to harry but Jake lived in MegaKat city, but he indeed knew him.

I remember perfectly Dumbledore thought to himself, how Jake and his good friend chance were some of the first Kats to attended Hogwarts. And I had major reasons to doubt them but they were some of the best students and Jake was one of the best Gryffindor seekers of his term. But it still baffled him why Lily wanted Jake to be the god father to harry.

Than Hagrid opened the door to his office, "Hagrid welcome, as you already know the potters are dead and their son is very much alive" he said in a sad voice. "I know professor" Hagrid said in a depressed tone "Good, because the boy needs to go to his godfathers home and I would if you would meet there with harry" Hagrid looked at Dumbledore in a strange way. "May I ask were godfather lives?" "Forgive me for not telling you before but the godfather lives in the salvage yard in MegaKat city" Hagrid looked at Dumbledore in a way that you could tell he didn't want to go. "Professor that is in a different world, the little thing would never fit in!" Hagrid I disagree you see Harry a Kat so he indeed will fit in." Hagrid looked shocked "but how professor?" "Apparently the godfather is actually the father to harry" again Hagrid was in a stage of shock. "I'll do it professor" "good" then Dumbledore walked behind his desk and grabbed little Harry and gave him to Hagrid. "I'll see you in MegaKat city Hagrid."


	3. the storm part 2

**Ok sorry it took so long to update… it's just that my brother is addicted to wizard 101 so he has been hogging the computer so I haven't had much time to work on this… and I have fixed the last chapter and the name for you….**

**Disclaimer I do not own harry potter of swat Kats nor do I ever intend to.**

**Please read and review!**

The storm part 2

The storm was taking its final win._ Death, _a family that can never be reunited or hold their son again, the mother and father were still together but in a new world, _heaven. _ Evan in a perfect paradise they still fight if they made the right choice. But they know that they only can watch.

"Lily are you sure that we made the right choice?" James said. "I am sure even though we may never see harry again he will still be loved even if not by us" lily voice was full of reason and hope and most importantly _love._ "I wish we could have died in a few more years so he could actually remember us… and love us."

"James… he will remember us and maybe one day love us."

"This night is sure dark, ey...little fela?" Hagrid said in a playful and cheerful voice. In his hand was something that resembled black cat with silver stripes. But it was it bit too big to be a cat. The little thing was a type of humanoid breed of cats from another world formally known as Kats. The little thing was giggling at Hagrid. The little Kat was very tired he was drifting into a deep sleep.

Hagrid had muttered a few words then a portal opened up, the portal was large and vast with strange colors rotating with it.

Hagrid went into the portal, when he came through the portal there was a vast city with lights turning off for the night. Hagrid looked in interested at the city.

The city was large with many lights. But yet there was a darkness that gave the city a darkness that engulfed it. But even if it was shrouded by darkness the city still felt a strange welcoming feeling to it.

Hagrid was starting to cry because he became found of the little baby Harry on the long journey he had made. He had spotted the place were Dumbledore said to meet, and the little baby was still asleep.

**Sorry for such a short chapter… next time it will be longer **

**Please review**

**No flames!**


	4. notice

Hello peoples your probably wondering why I haven't updated in a few months,

There is a simple reason I have been in computer science for half the year and it is a very demanding class and takes up half the school year and it is know my break and I promise I will update hopefully in two weeks and I'm also still looking for someone who has seen the show and is a better expert then me to coauthor this story and I will update I just need one or two peoples to PM me about being the coauthor, and I won't be able to update without one!

And until I have a coauthor this story is on HIATUS… not to be rude but I really need one because I've only see two episodes of the entire show so please PM me if you are interested,

Sincerely,

Antauri fan 4 ever


End file.
